


Out of L.A.

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don visit Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of L.A.

"I bet he has the whole place cleaned up for you," Don teased, reaching over to ruffle Charlie's hair affectionately. "You wouldn't believe it, but he cleans when he gets nervous. And he doesn't know what a slob you are."  
  
"I'm not a slob," Charlie objected. "I'm just not as anal-retentive as _some_ people in this car. Think he'll like the presents?"  
  
"I am NOT anal-retentive. And yes, I think he will thoroughly enjoy the presents." He squirmed a little, the very thought of the toys they were carrying making shivers of anticipation run down his spine. Their last encounter had been a series of intense experiences that had taken him and Charlie many days to fully recover from. They'd avoided anything that even hinted at kink, keeping their time together soft and tender. They talked about everything that had happened and decided if Coop couldn't come to them more often, they were going to him. It was Charlie who had insisted on bringing him something, a token of their affection and appreciation. Don had left the shopping for them to him and was glad he did when his brother returned with edible body paint, an ornate blindfold, silk scarves, feathers, and a Pyrex butt-plug, which apparently was for him.   
  
"We're here."  
  
"You are too anal-retentive," Charlie said, grinning. He slid out of the car and let Don lead the way to Cooper's apartment. "He works too hard, just like you. Needs someone to remind him to have a little fun."  
  
Don glanced over at him. "Pot."  
  
"Kettle," Charlie replied, bumping Don's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Do you two ever stop fighting like an old married couple?" came the deep gravelly voice from somewhere above them.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the sun, Don glanced up, his face splitting into a huge grin as he spotted Coop leaning on the balcony railing looking down at them. "Only so we can fight as brothers," he replied.  
  
Throwing his head back, Cooper laughed and then cocked his head at the door. "C'mon up, door's open."  
  
Charlie continued to bump Don's shoulder as they made their way to Cooper's apartment. He felt light, playful...happy.   
  
"Back me up here, Billy," Charlie said, as soon as they were within earshot. "Don's anal-retentive, right?"  
  
"Nah," Billy drawled. "He's just a control freak."  
  
"I hate you both," Don said, dropping their bags next to the door and kicking the door shut with his foot. It was a natural, unconscious move, one he'd actually done several times, more years ago than he'd like to have thought about.  
  
"It's okay, Don," Billy said, hands on his shoulders as soon as he straightened. "Wouldn't have it any other way." And he pulled him into a soft hello kiss.  
  
"Me either," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Don from behind. He was happy to wait for his own greeting until they were done.  
  
"As long as we're clear on that," Don grinned. "Say hello to Charlie."  
  
"See?" Bill pulled at Charlie's wrist, gently extracting him from Don's back and ran a finger along the side of his jaw, tipping his face up for their lips to meet.  
  
Charlie smiled and wrapped one arm around Billy's back, one hand behind his head as he kissed him hungrily. "Missed you."  
  
"Mmm... likewise. Come on in. I'm afraid the place isn't much; it's really just a way-station between man hunts." Billy brushed at an imaginary spot on top of a well-worn sofa, keen eyes glancing around the small living area searching out other imaginary dirt he'd missed.  
  
Don walked up behind him and put a hand on his waist. "I'm sure it's as comfortable as I remember it."  
  
Smiling crookedly, Billy glanced sideways at Don. "There's not much here in the way of food, so I thought we might head out for something. I know how... insatiable... Charlie's appetite can be."  
  
"I'll choose to take that as a compliment," Charlie said, grinning. "C'mon Cooper, don't I get to see the bedroom before we go?" he asked, batting his eyelashes playfully.  
  
"When I get you in the bedroom, you won't be coming out of it for a while," Billy growled, his voice as much promise as it was tease. "I'm sure you'll want to eat to keep your strength up."  
  
"Mmm. You just like the little games we play at dinner," Charlie said, his voice low. "Wandering hands and feet, making someone squirm while trying not to show how hard he's getting."  
  
"Well, there is that." He grinned, reaching out for Charlie and pulling him into another kiss, this one firmer, rougher, a small sample of what he had planned for later. Billy had scarcely released Charlie when Don grabbed him, devouring his mouth greedily, chasing their combined tastes.  
  
"Maybe we should just order in," he purred, looking deep into Charlie's eyes, his hands cupping his face.  
  
"Hell no. I was promised a night out," Charlie said, claiming a kiss of his own. "Besides, half the fun is watching you struggle to maintain your composure in a public place when all you can think about is getting all of us naked as quickly as possible. Making us moan and arch and beg so very sweetly. Isn't that right, Billy?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Don mock protested, "how did I get to be the ring leader of this little circus? Billy was the one who started this whole thing."  
  
"And you went along with it way more willingly than I'd expected," Billy commented, grabbing his jacket out of the closet. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that." His voice had grown soft, contemplative as he paused.  
  
"You did," Don said, his matching his former partner's tone. "By coming back."  
  
Charlie smiled and let them have their moment.   
  
He let Don ride shotgun, it seemed fitting that when they were in Billy's hometown Don would be up front, with him.   
  
When they got to the restaurant, Don hesitated over his choice of seating and Charlie smirked, knowing he was trying to figure out which seat would be the least likely to get him into trouble.  
  
Ultimately, Don put Charlie in the middle, choosing to sit across from Billy this time, instead of between the two of them. He needed Charlie by his side, that much was something he'd never debate. But previously, he'd needed to assert his position in Charlie's life with his physical presence between them. That wasn't the case anymore. Plus, this let him see Billy's face, watch those eyes that belonged to the one person who always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking before he did turn from the color of a pale predawn sky to dark turbulent waters.  
  
Charlie was content to play nice for a while, letting Billy or Don make the first move with something not quite so innocent. Until then he listened to Billy's stories, teasing gently until he got to hear another story about the time when Don and Cooper had been work partners.  
  
"You're giving away all my secrets here, Coop," Don complained lightly at the end of Billy's last story.  
  
"What else are old friends for?" He winked at Don, his boot nudging at Don's calf as his hand found Charlie's knee. Billy squeezed affectionately, running his fingers up to his neck and massaging the muscles there firmly. "After all, I got the impression that Charlie never had the benefit of knowing what kind of a wild man you were."  
  
Don snorted. "I think of the two of us, you have the wild man distinction sown up. But I will admit to having been just a little more reckless then. A little." His own hand landed high on Charlie's thigh, fingers just brushing where his groin met his legs as he squeezed.  
  
Charlie bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He loved having both men's hands on him.   
  
"Only a little?" Charlie teased. "That's not how Billy tells it, Rambo."  
  
"Billy exaggerates. I always did my job as safely as possible."  
  
Throwing his head back, Billy laughed. "What about that time you--ow!" He rubbed his shin where Don had kicked him and caught Don's glare. Coughing he said, "I mean of course. We both did. As safely as possible. Anyway, we've gotten better at staying out of any kind of serious trouble. At least any kind of trouble that isn't _fun_ , too." He smirked, that lopsided grin he knew Don and Charlie always melted over, as his toe slid further up Don's leg and he used the hand at Charlie's neck to pull him over for a hard, fast kiss.  
  
Charlie squeaked in surprise but then melted into the kiss as much as time would allow. When they broke apart Charlie automatically licked his lips, tasting Billy there.   
  
"I think you've turned him speechless. I didn't know it could be done," Don said, but his voice was low and rough with desire.  
  
"If you think that was good, wait till we get him back to my place. And you know," he leaned in, "no one knows you here." His eyes flicked from Don to Charlie and back, his meaning clear. Their meal was nearly done and it wouldn't be too hard to haul them out of here if Charlie turned greedy and demanding.  
  
"The man has a point," Charlie said, grinning. But he waited for Don to make the first move. It was entirely possible theoretically safe or not, Don wouldn't be willing to risk it.  
  
Don looked from Billy to Charlie and then looked around the small, dark restaurant. No one had seemed to notice the first kiss or indeed even the three men at the table. Everyone was tucked together having their own quiet conversations, ignoring anything else. He looked back at Charlie, felt his leg twitch a little under his hand, and saw his pupils dilate in anticipation. They had never, not once in the 18 months or so they'd been together, kissed in public and it was tantalizing. "Come here," Don nearly growled, free hand finding its way into Charlie's shirt and pulling him close, their lips meeting in a fierce and passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound of pleasure and need as intense emotion coursed through his body. He claimed a second kiss, and a third, and he thought he heard Cooper tell the waiter they'd take the check now.  
  
The waiter hardly blinked at the two men making out as he handed the third his check. He was asked to wait as Billy pulled some cash out of his pocket, paid, leaving a generous tip, and sent him on his way. He sat back and smiled, glad he could do this for them, give them something they couldn't have otherwise, but it was driving him nuts and he needed to get them back to his place and in his bed. Standing, he moved to Don's chair, whispering in his ear. "C'mon you two, let's take this someplace more comfortable."   
  
Nodding into Charlie's kisses, Don managed to stand, pulling his brother with him. He was panting lightly when the kisses broke off and he kept an arm firmly around Charlie's waist as they left.  
  
"You'd better sit in the front or I'm going to fuck you in the back of the car," Charlie announced. "Then the driver will feel left out."  
  
Billy stumbled over his feet, arousal slamming through him so fast it made his head spin. Automatically, Don reached out a hand to steady him, but his eyes were locked on Charlie as he groaned. "Cooper? How fast can we make it back to your place?"  
  
"Fast," Billy grunted. "Everyone in this neighborhood pretty much knows my car, knows if I'm moving fast, it's best to stay out of my way." He opened the driver door and saw Don hesitate. "Just get in the back with him, Don. He won't have time to fuck you but you'll get in one hell of a make out session. Don't worry about me," he preempted Charlie's question. "I'll get my turn soon enough."  
  
"Gonna make me pay, isn't he?" Charlie asked impishly.  
  
"In the best way possible," Billy drawled.   
  
Charlie grinned and felt pleasure and anticipation sing through his body. As soon as seat belts were buckled Charlie pulled Don to him for a searing kiss. He devoured Don's mouth, tasting, claiming, letting little sounds of need and pleasure escape his lips. He wanted to make Don moan, make him whimper, make him say Charlie's name in that hoarse, needy voice.  
  
Don gave as good as he got, squirming in his seat restraint trying to get closer to Charlie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cooper adjust the rearview mirror to watch them as he sped through the streets, one hand resting in the V of his legs, rubbing lightly. He smirked, pulling at Charlie, claiming him, a soft moan working out of the back of his throat as hands started to creep under shirts and thumbs and fingers ran over heated flesh. "Charlie," Don whispered, panting in his brother's ear.  
  
Charlie shuddered and held tight, whimpering. "Don," he whispered. "God, Don." He lifted his face long enough to kiss him fiercely, claiming him. His hands stroked Don's chest and then started to move farther down.  
  
Catching his wrist, Don stalled him from reaching between them. He wanted to draw this out, get Charlie more wound up than he'd been in a long time before he let him do what he wanted. Most importantly though, he wanted Coop to see. Don moved his mouth to Charlie's neck, nipping and licking at the exposed sensitive skin, keeping his hand pinned to the car seat and squeezing his wrist.  
  
Charlie whimpered and flexed his hand, completely surprised by how turned on he was by Don's gentle but firm restraint. He considered his options and brought his second hand over, wondering if he could get Don to pin that one, too.  
  
He caught this wrist, too, playing right into Charlie's hands, pinning it to the back of the seat. Pushing lightly, he leaned his weight into Charlie, pushing him as far back as he could without causing himself harm. Truthfully, he wanted to push Charlie down against the seat, pin his hands over his head and crawl on top of him, touch and tease him until he was begging, but Billy was moving fast and he wasn't going to risk going with out a seatbelt. He contented himself with keeping Charlie in place, hovering over him, their breath mingling as he made Charlie arch and angle his head for his kisses.  
  
A grunt from the driver's seat caught his attention and he felt the car respond to Billy's foot on the pedal. Soon, almost too soon, they were pulling to a halt in Billy's parking lot. "Bedroom," he grunted, opening the door and heading for his apartment without another word.  
  
Charlie stared into dark eyes a moment longer and tried not to be disappointed when Don released him. His hands shook as he tried to release his seatbelt until finally Don did it for him, smirking.   
  
Charlie gave him an impulsive kiss, light and sweet. "C'mon. I want to see Billy's bedroom."  
  
Billy paused at the top of the stairs, waiting for the brothers to catch up to him. He was nearly vibrating with need already, as usual. As they came to the top, holding hands and pressing against each other, he grabbed Don, pulling at his wrists and pinning them behind his back as he kissed him thoroughly, tasting his brother on his lips. Letting go, he nudged Don into the open apartment door as he repeated the process with Charlie, kissing him hard but not restraining him. That was new and he was sure it should be left to Don to explore. "Bedroom's in the back."  
  
Charlie tossed his jacket on top of Don's on the couch and walked into the back room, stopping dead in his tracks next to Don. The room, unlike the front room, was furnished in rich, sensual colors. There were soft lamps around the room, casting a warm light on the bed. There was a small collection of scented oils on the nightstand table and Don thought he smelled something sweet but still somehow masculine in the air. "You did this for us?"  
  
Billy slid past them into the room and looked around, a shy hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah. I thought--well, I didn't want it to look like a hotel."  
  
"Billy, this is--this is--thank you," Charlie said, flushing. He pulled the other man to him and gave him a long, tender kiss. "Thank you," he said again. It meant more than he could say that Billy wanted this to be more than hotel room trysts, that he would go to such lengths to make their time special.  
  
"This is really wonderful, Billy," Don said softly, wrapping himself around Charlie's back and pulling him close. "How can we thank you?" His voice had dipped into its most suggestive register and he toyed with Charlie's curls as he spoke.  
  
"Don! We almost forgot..." Charlie shifted out of Don's grip and ran a hand down Billy's arm. "We brought you presents." He sprinted from the room.  
  
"Should I be afraid?" Billy asked Don, but before he could get a reply, Charlie was back, pushing a medium-sized bag into his hands. Looking from one brother to the next he opened the bag, pulling the contents from it one by one, his grin increasing as each was revealed. He stopped when he got to the butt-plug. "This is for me?" he asked holding it up so it caught the soft light.  
  
"Actually," Don coughed, "It's for me. Or rather, for you to use on me. Charlie had it made to your, um, dimensions."  
  
"And you thought I was just trying to get you to talk dirty to me," Charlie said, grinning. And, okay, maybe his question _had_ lead to hot phone sex but that was just a bonus. A very nice bonus. "Now if you're very, very good, you can be the one to put it in him," Charlie said, practically purring as he ran one hand along Cooper's arm.   
  
"And here I thought the whole point was for me to be as bad as possible," Billy smirked, his tone belying how touched he really was. The plug was custom-made Pyrex, expensive, and he almost reverently placed it on the nightstand among the small bottles. He moved to a cabinet in the corner, revealing his extensive collection of toys, and easily located Charlie's cock ring and Don's cuffs at the front. He placed them on the bed with the new presents before pulling first Charlie and then Don to him in a long, passionate kiss. "I think we're all wearing too many clothes."  
  
"See, that's what I love about you, you're a brilliant man," Charlie said, grinning. "And the point is most _definitely_ to be naughty." He moved so he was standing behind Billy, arms around the other man's waist. He could whisper in Billy's ear while watching Don's reaction to his words. "I suggest we take Don's shirt off and bind him to the bed." He nibbled on Cooper's neck, enjoying the slight shiver he felt in the other man's body. "Make him say 'please' before breaking in your new toy. Would you like that, Don?" he asked, watching his brother as he let his hand dip lower to gently cup the front of Billy's jeans. "'cause I think Billy's certainly interested."  
  
"Oh, I'm interested, there's no denying that," Billy purred, reaching out to pull Don against him. "But maybe you'd like a turn at being bound to the bed, hmm? Wanna see what it's like?"  
  
Don looked from Billy to Charlie, his hands teasing at whatever he could reach. "It's up to you, buddy," he said seriously. "You know I'd never deny you something you wanted."  
  
Charlie laughed and kissed Don's nose. Anyone else would have said he didn't have to do anything he didn't want. Unless... maybe it was something Don wasn't interested in. Or not interested in with a third person present. "How do you feel about it, Don?" he asked seriously.  
  
"It has a certain appeal. But you have to be sure it's something you want, Charlie. And not be afraid to say stop if it gets to be too much because you want to please us. You got a little taste of it back in the car, but being cuffed, totally at our mercy... that's different."   
  
Billy stood back, letting Don and Charlie work it out. He, as always, was up for just about anything, but this was something that needed to be decided between them.  
  
Charlie stopped and made himself really think about it. He wouldn't hesitate to explore it with Don, and while he loved Billy, it wasn't the same with a third person. But he trusted them both. He knew they'd be careful, and knew they'd stop or slow down if he asked. And considering his reaction in the car...   
  
"Yeah," he said, licking his lips. "Yeah, I do. I want this. If that's okay with you two, that is." He was sure he'd be a different sort of playmate than Don, the dynamics would be different. Physically, Don and Cooper were evenly matched, the same wasn't true for Charlie.  
  
Don nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's okay with me." He leaned in, kissing Charlie deeply, more tender than teasing.  
  
Smiling, Billy kissed Charlie gently, grabbing the cuffs off the bed and handing them to Don. "Pick your words, Charlie. What will you say if you want us to slow down and to stop?"  
  
He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Let's make it easy, yellow to slow down and red to stop."  
  
"Yellow to slow, red to stop," Don repeated before giving him another tender kiss. He turned Charlie to face Billy, nibbling at his brother's neck as he nudged Charlie's legs apart, displaying him to his former partner in blatant invitation.  
  
Billy's eyes raked along Charlie's frame hungrily. Stripping his own shirt, he stalked toward the brothers, knowing he was being predatory and not caring. He wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, pulling him out of Don's arms and flush against his body, loving the small squeak of surprise when he worked a knee between his legs, nudging at the growing hardness. He felt Don's knuckles brush his stomach as he reached around to undo Charlie's pants, his own hand bunching in Charlie's shirt, pulling it off in one quick motion before he crushed their mouths together. "That's payback for after the restaurant," he growled, feeling him step out of his jeans and boxers. He walked Charlie to the bed, kissing him passionately, and urged him to sit. "Stay."   
  
His gaze locked with Don's, and Don was momentarily shocked by the heat he saw there. Instinctively, Don backed up a step, which put his back up against one of Billy's walls. A fast breath escaped him as he was nearly pounced on, his wrists pinned above his head in one strong hand. He battled back, knowing it was what Cooper wanted, struggling in his grip as a confident hand popped the button on his fly. Don caught Charlie's eye over Cooper's shoulder and winked at him, seeing his body language immediately relax. Billy pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips and Don stepped out of them, his fingers scratching lightly along the skin at Billy's back. Both men groaned as Billy stripped his shirt and Don took advantage of his freed hands to shift their positions, pinning Billy to the wall. He made quick work of Billy's jeans, nipping hard at his neck and shoulder as he did, unsurprised to find Billy was already wearing his cock ring. "Mmm... good boy," Don murmured against his skin, kissing him hard.  
  
When they looked back at Charlie, Billy was panting, but his gaze softened, the worst of the need to be rough, hard, quelled in his battle with Don. He nudged at Don, urging him to go to his brother and watched as Don stepped up to him, tipped his face up, and kissed him, placing a knee on the mattress and forcing Charlie to scoot up the bed or be squashed.  
  
Charlie scooted up the bed, glad he didn't have to actually try and walk anywhere. Seeing Don and Billy battle for dominance had made him as impossibly turned on as it always did. Don's "good boy" had caused a soft whimper that neither Don nor Billy had appeared to hear.   
  
Don knelt between Charlie's legs, one finger lightly tracing his inner thigh. "You know Billy, next time we'll have to remember to bind him before we go out," Don said, his tone almost conversational as he leaned over Charlie to finger the cock ring on the bedside table.   
  
Charlie whimpered softly. That idea had a lot of appeal. But he was still Don's brother, still had to tease. "Leaving you the only person who isn't bound. I think he has an agenda, Billy."  
  
"Well, I think you may be right about that. And I think it involves you, naked, in any number of compromising positions." Don turned his head to look at Billy and grinned. "Besides, Don, I wouldn't worry too much. I'm almost positive we can coax Charlie into this later on." He ran a finger down the ring and smiled, a memory of his last visit floating to him.   
  
At last, Charlie was positioned against the pillows and Don let his hands trail along his skin to his wrist, picking it up and kissing it before binding it securely, threading the other end of the cuffs through the headboard, and repeating the process. He allowed himself a moment to simply stare at his brother, laid out and beautiful, the flush of arousal working through him almost intoxicating. "Okay? They're not too tight are they?"  
  
He tugged experimentally on the cuffs before offering a smile. "No, not too tight. And Billy's right, you can probably coax me into the other thing later. But then, you always could talk me into just about anything."  
  
A look of concern crossed Don's face before Charlie grinned at him, arching up to gain whatever contact he could from his prone position on the bed. His frown vanished and he leaned down to capture Charlie's mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Billy sat on the edge of the bed, devouring Charlie and Don with his eyes, letting them trace each angle and curve, memorize the textures. He ran one teasing finger down Charlie's stretched arm, the slight tickling sensation making him quiver. As soon as Don lifted his head again, Billy reached over and claimed his mouth, threading his hands into Don's short hair, making him cede control of the kiss to him. Don was panting lightly when he was released, eyes slightly dazed with lust. "Now we have him like this, what do you think we should do with him?"  
  
Don held up one finger and scrambled to the foot of the bed where the various presents had been deposited on the floor. He grabbed the body paint, pushing it into Billy's hand. "Here."  
  
A grin split Billy's face and he nodded, opening the bottle and dipping his fingers inside and then offering it to Don. Together, they painted the tops of Charlie's thighs, his inner thighs, his neck, his shoulders, and finally his cock. "Top or bottom?" Billy asked.  
  
"I know how much you love having Charlie's cock in your mouth," Don teased, "so I'll take top this time." And simultaneously, they each fastened their mouths to different places on Charlie's skin.  
  
Charlie cried out and immediately arched, tugging slightly against his bonds. There was no feeling in the world like being the focus of both Don and Billy's attention.   
  
The light fingers painting his body had already driven him to distraction. By now Don knew each and every one of Charlie's hotspots better than Charlie did and he was a master at applying just enough pressure to stimulate without being nearly as much as Charlie craved.   
  
Blunt fingers drew lines up his arms and down his legs, across his chest and there was a running commentary from both men, admiring their work, admiring the other's work, making suggestions about what they could do to it. And through it all the knowledge that eventually tongue and teeth would retrace everywhere the paint had touched.  
  
"Mmm... cherry. My favorite," Billy purred, licking his lips as he slowly and thoroughly removed all traces of the paint from Charlie's sensitive skin. He could feel Charlie's muscles quivering under his hands as he tried to stay still for them, soft moans and choked cries dripping from his lips. He ignored his cock completely.  
  
Don licked long, wide stripes along Charlie's skin, removing traces of the paint, but having to return again and again to the same spots until they were clean and could taste nothing but Charlie. The chain rattled above his head and he smirked, leaning down to capture Charlie's mouth. "Delicious."  
  
Charlie moaned into Don's mouth, kissing his brother fiercely, hungrily, grateful he could finally be a little more active in touching Don. And the taste, god, the taste. It was Don and himself and cherry and the only thing that would have made it more perfect was a taste of Billy, too.  
  
"I'll decide that for myself, thank you," Billy smirked, nudging Don aside for a moment and claiming his turn with Charlie's mouth. There were layers and layers of taste exploding on his tongue and he thought it might be the best thing he'd tasted, aside from Charlie's cock. He broke the kiss, licking his lips.   
  
"Well?" Don prompted.  
  
"I never should have doubted you," Billy confessed, kissing Don quickly before resuming his task, swirling his tongue around the head of Charlie's cock like a lollipop.  
  
Charlie sucked greedily on Billy's tongue, the chains rattling as he automatically tried to wrap his arms around Cooper. He cried out when Billy at last touched his cock, biting his lip to keep from uttering "please" so soon.  
  
"Do that again," Don directed, tongue teasing at Charlie's nipple. "I love the way it makes him gasp."  
  
Smirking, Billy complied, swirling his tongue around the head again and sucking lightly on the tip, providing just enough suction to drive Charlie slowly crazy.  
  
Charlie whimpered, pulling at the cuffs, wanting to be able to touch, to run his fingers along strong backs, to be able to tease as he was being teased. He wanted _more_.  
  
He turned his head, nipping at Don's skin as soon as he moved within range.  
  
Don hissed lightly, pushing at Charlie's chest and pinning his body to the mattress. "Oh really? You think you can get what you want that way?"  
  
"There's one little word that gets you what you want, Charlie," Billy purred, blowing warm air across his saliva slicked cock. He ran his tongue along the sensitive ridge, one hand dipped down to tease at the soft skin behind his balls.  
  
He whimpered again, trying to keep his body from arching. He knew he could bring things to their conclusion, but he didn't want to, not yet. He _liked_ being on edge, the slow, torturous teasing.   
  
So instead of saying please he demanded, "More."  
  
"Stubborn," Billy commented, removing his mouth from the tip of Charlie's cock, using long, broad strokes to lick the remaining paint from Charlie's skin.  
  
"Greedy," Don countered, threading his hands into Charlie's hair and pushing his head back, licking a line down his throat and nipping at his collarbone. One hand worked its way under his body, scratching lightly at his skin as Billy's wicked fingers teased at his hip and at the ticklish skin behind his knees.  
  
Charlie gasped and moaned, spread his legs further and tried to give both men the access they wanted.   
  
His breath caught as Billy's fingers found the skin behind his knees and he tensed slightly, waiting to see if Billy would actually tickle him.  
  
"Look at him, Coop. Begging us with his body."   
  
Lifting his head briefly, Billy nodded. "I love it when he does that. Means he's so close to breaking. So close to letting those high, desperate, needy sounds fall from his lips. And then you," he leaned over Charlie's body to taste Don's lips again. "Then I get to watch you fuck him. And while you're fucking him, I'm going to be working that shiny new toy into you." There was a growl to Billy's voice, betraying his deep-seated desire, his need to be inside Don once again.  
  
Don groaned, kissing Billy again, a quick shudder working through him before he returned his attention to Charlie's skin, nipping and licking a little harder now. Billy's fingers grazed the back of Charlie's knees, tickling him.  
  
Charlie whimpered, Billy's low words doing almost as much to him as the hands on his body.   
His body jerked when Billy started tickling him and he moaned his brother's name plaintively.  
  
Don grinned, leaning down to speak directly into Charlie's ear. "You have no idea what this is doing to me Charlie, how you look like this. Wanna be in you. Can't wait to feel you wrapped around me, hot, tight." He ran a hand down his own chest, eyes rolling back slightly in his head. "God, Charlie," Don breathed, lips finding his throat once again as Billy slid his lips just a little lower on Charlie's cock.  
  
Charlie whimpered, gaze locked onto his brother, watching each tiny movement of his hands and then Billy moved. Charlie mewled and whispered a ragged, "Please."  
  
Billy smirked, letting his tongue lead the way before he swallowed Charlie's cock whole, sucking in earnest as Don dug the lube out of the nightstand drawer and slicked his fingers. Shifting carefully, he made room for Don to settle between Charlie's legs, pushing two fingers into him slowly but steadily.   
  
Crooking his fingers, Don brushed Charlie's prostate, loving the arch of his body and the cry that worked out of his throat. He slicked his cock, giving Billy a look to warn him before he slid in, his eyes drooping in pleasure as he felt Charlie wrapped around him.  
  
Backing off, Billy sat back to watch a few moments before circling around the bed and grabbing his new toy.  
  
He loved the feel of Don inside him, craved it. The chains kept clinking as he tried and failed to bring his arms down to wrap them tightly around his older brother. He let himself get lost in Don's kiss, not thinking about anything but the sensations Don was producing.   
  
Don was slow, even tender, but Charlie was greedy and wanted more, wanted it _now_.  
  
"God, Charlie," Don grunted as Charlie wrapped his legs around him, forcing him deeper. He turned his head, catching Billy's gaze. "Billy. Please."  
  
Slicking two fingers, Billy worked them inside of Don, his cock throbbing, urging him to bury himself deep inside the other man. It took almost all his restraint, but he fought the urge down again, never wanting to betray the trust Don and Charlie had placed in him. He slicked the toy, nudging the blunt tip against his entrance.  
  
A low whimper worked out of Don's throat as he pushed back against Billy's hand and forward into Charlie. The feeling of the plug nudging at him was driving him crazy, and he tried to focus on Charlie instead. Slowly, he felt it slide in inch by torturous inch and he cried out when it bumped his prostate. The weight and feel of it were strange, but he felt filled, stretched, strangely complete. Kneeling behind him, Billy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him up against his chest as they rocked together, watching Charlie watch them. Each time he pulled back, the plug encountered Billy's hand, pushing it into Don until a nearly continuous moan fell from his lips.  
  
The passion in Don's voice, the need, the sheer _pleasure_ made holding on for any length of time impossible. Charlie whispered Don and Billy's name over and over, his words increasing in both urgency and volume until DonBilly became one word with the occasional please interspersed here and there. He didn't remember ever hearing Don quite like that before and he _wanted_. Wanted to hear more of the sound, wanted to be the cause of it. Just _wanted_.  
  
Lost in the pleasure he was feeling, Don let his head fall against Billy's shoulder, conscious of only the feel of Charlie around him and the feel of the plug--strange but also familiar enough to bring the memories back to him with startling clarity--inside him. His hands were clenched on Charlie's hips as he moved, upping the pace incrementally as his pleasure began to spiral higher and higher. Dimly, he heard Charlie's pleas and he groaned, "Billy."  
  
Billy shifted so the back of the plug now encountered his hip as Don moved and he could reach Charlie's cock. His own need pounded at him as he watched both men lose themselves completely, overwhelmed with pleasure as he stroked Charlie firmly.  
  
Charlie keened at the added sensation, his whole body shaking. He was close, so close, but he wanted -- no, _needed_ \-- Don to come with him. He was desperate to make that happen.  
  
Leaning forward, Billy nipped Don's earlobe and met Charlie's gaze. "Come for me," he growled in Don's ear, his glance making it clear the command was for both men. He pushed his hip against the base of the plug as he rocked with Don, ensuring constant pressure as he jerked, cried out, and came, shuddering through his nearly violent release.  
  
Charlie came directly after, pulling hard against the cuffs in his need to wrap his arms around Don. He came hard, and he fought to stay conscious as his vision tinged with grey and the world threatened to vanish entirely.  
  
Billy grabbed Don around the shoulders as he sagged, helping him to ease out of Charlie and arrange himself carefully on top of him. He slid up the bed, releasing Charlie from the cuffs and checking quickly for marks. The way he had pulled on them, Billy was afraid he'd have bruises tomorrow, but Don and Charlie weren't going anywhere for a few days, so he figured it'd be okay. As Don gathered Charlie against him, Billy slid down the bed, putting a gentle hand on the small of Don's back. "Take a deep breath for me, Don," he urged, grabbing the base of the plug and sliding it from Don's body as gently as he could.  
  
Don gasped, clutching at Charlie, shivering at the suddenly empty feel. Billy's hands were instantly on his skin and soothing words were poured in his ear as he felt him arranging himself behind Charlie, kissing both of them softly and helping reality reassert itself.  
  
As soon as his hands were free Charlie touched both men, mapping their bodies with his hands. He'd liked the cuffs, liked being restrained but right now he wanted to touch, to relearn familiar lines and angles.  
  
He was dimly aware that Billy still needed to be taken care of, but he couldn't quite get his limbs to work properly yet.  
  
Billy pressed soft kisses to the nape of Charlie's neck as his hands explored in their new-found freedom. His cock throbbed and the leather bit into his flesh, but he kept his hips carefully away from Charlie's sure-to-be-sensitive backside, both out of consideration for him and out of respect for the rules.  
  
Charlie shivered and kissed Don's shoulder before carefully rolling to face Billy. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," Billy replied softly, brushing the still-sweaty curls off Charlie's face. He tipped his chin up, kissing him, finding a tang of residual adrenaline on his tongue. It was time for him to be passive, letting them take care of him, as he knew they would.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Charlie said softly. "Tell me how to please you." He traced Billy's cheek with one finger, delighted by the slight stubble he found there.  
  
Lifting his head at last, Don looked at his former partner's flushed cheeks and claimed one hand as his plaything, nipping at the sensitve finger pads and kissing the palm and wrist. "Get the blindfold, Charlie," Don directed gently, eyes locked on Billy's face. "And the scarves."  
  
Smiling and sighing contentedly, Billy settled himself on his back on the mattress, watching every movement of Don's lips and tongue, hissing lightly when his teeth encountered a scar here and there.  
  
Charlie groaned and forced himself up to retrieve the things Don had asked for. He handed them over wordlessly, kissing Don's temple since his brother's mouth was already occupied.  
  
Grabbing Charlie with his free hand before he could settle back down again, he pulled him into a possessive kiss, one that said, _You're mine. I'm yours. Don't ever forget it_. Out loud he said, "Thank you." He pulled two scarves apart, handing one back to Charlie as he kissed his way quickly down Coop's body, tying one end of the scarf around his ankle and securing the other to the bed-frame. He nudged Charlie to do the same.  
  
Something inside Charlie relaxed at Don's kiss. He loved Billy, loved their time together, but every once in a while he'd feel that moment of insecurity. Don seemed to be getting better on picking up when he needed that reassurance. He kissed Don once more and then repeated his brother's actions on Cooper's other side, pausing to nip at a sensitive spot.  
  
Billy hissed and twisted, his bound ankles not allowing for much movement, and he moaned at the feel. His hands were still free, so he let them roam along his chest, teasing at his nipples for the brothers' benefit.  
  
Smirking, Don looked Billy over slowly, taking in the sight of his powerful friend spread open for them, all the access they needed to whatever they wanted. "Look at him, Charlie," Don murmured, pulling his brother against his chest. "Isn't he amazing?" He pressed the blindfold into Charlie's hand, letting him decide what to do next and when.  
  
"Yes," Charlie said, almost purring. It seemed a shame to cover those blue eyes now almost black with desire so he held off just for a little bit.  
  
He trailed the blindfold across Billy's chest and grinned. "Want this, Billy? Want to be blindfolded, not knowing when or how we'll touch you next?"  
  
Billy shivered. He could still sit up and grab Charlie if he wanted to, but this was a game he wanted to play. "God, yes," he breathed.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed him tenderly then moved aside so Don could do the same. He carefully slipped the blindfold over Billy's eyes and said softly, "That okay?" Billy's hands were free, he could adjust it if it was uncomfortable, but Charlie still asked the question.  
  
Wriggling his nose, Billy tested it. "It's perfect," he said, reaching out for where Charlie had been and finding only bed. He frowned a little, but relaxed when he felt hands on his wrist.   
  
"Give me your other hand, Billy," Don directed, wrapping one end of another scarf around his wrist. Billy hesitated. "You can say stop if you need to," Don reminded him.   
  
Billy nodded but offered his other wrist to Don anyway. His hesitation hadn't been borne out of lack of desire, exactly. He'd let Don do this sort of thing to him before; he just wasn't used to being so exposed. But he figured if there were any two people with whom he could be completely unguarded, it was them. He sighed as Don fixed his hands to the headboard, feeling the pull in his shoulders and waiting.  
  
"Wait, not stop. Billy, what are your words? Do you need us to be in constant contact?" It's what he needed when he and Don played these games. He needed to know that Don was there at all times.  
  
Billy took a deep breath, struggling to come up from where he'd drifted. "Strawberry to stop, mango to slow down," he said automatically. "And constant contact isn't bad, but I don't mind the anticipation either." He smirked, knowing his nerves would be on fire, yearning for stimulation.  
  
"Got it," Charlie said, figuring he'd take his cues from Don this time around. He knew what Billy liked, what he craved. Charlie was getting better at figuring it out, but he was still learning.  
  
Sighing, Billy relaxed against the pillows again, drifting down to where only the sensations he was experiencing mattered. A hand on his leg made him twitch and he squirmed when it slid slowly through his wiry hairs to caress the curve of his hip. He gasped when another set of hands landed on his chest, teasing at his nipples, a warm, wet mouth following soon after. Arching his head back, he let out a long, low moan, the dual sensations almost too much for him to handle.  
  
Charlie shivered at Billy's moan and used a hand to tweak a nipple as he bit down on that soft, sensitive skin above Coop's hip. He lifted his mouth so he could use his other hand to spark his nails where his mouth had just been.  
  
"Oh fuck," Billy groaned, arching as much he could. "Don," he whined.  
  
"Hey partner, it's his turn," Don purred in his ear. "Relax and enjoy the ride." His mouth fixed itself to Coop's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, earning him a groan and another quiver.  
  
Charlie grinned at the whine in Billy's tone. He paused long enough to claim a kiss from Don, short and sweet, and then returned to nibbling on Billy's skin. "Like you like this," he murmured.  
  
Don grunted his agreement, his hands starting to wander down Billy's side, grazing at the soft skin near his hip before running his fingers lightly along the length of his cock, making him buck and shudder. "Easy, buddy. We'll take care of you."  
  
Panting, straining, whimpering, the sensations nearly overwhelming, Billy let their names fall from his lips, a litany broken only by short strings of curses.  
  
"One word, that's all you have to say, Billy," Charlie murmured, his hands caressing Billy's skin. He loved giving this slow, delicious torture almost as much as he liked receiving it. "One word."  
  
God he hated it when the devious little imp used his own tactics against him. But his nerves were on fire, screaming for more contact, more stimulation, just _more_ and his cock was throbbing and he _needed_ them. He broke, moaning a ragged, "Please."  
  
Don immediately removed the cock ring and Charlie lowered his head to lick once experimentally before swallowing Billy whole.  
  
He couldn't hold on, not after being kept back for so long and he bucked up into that sinful heat--Charlie he thought--his breathless "Oh!" turning into a wordless shout as he jerked, limbs straining at his bonds. White light flashed behind his eyes, the world greying out as he went limp against the pillows.  
  
Charlie and Don immediately moved to untie him, carefully checking wrists and ankles for damage and rubbing the formerly restrained areas gently. There were soft kisses and gentle touches as they waited for Cooper to rejoin them.  
  
"Billy," Don whispered in his ear. "It's okay, we're here." He ran soothing hands across his cheek. "Close your eyes. I'm going to take the blindfold off."   
  
Nodding shakily, Billy took a deep breath and waited for the slide of the satin as it left his cheeks. He blinked and squinted even in the soft light as he came up from being so far down in his head. His arms and legs felt heavy but he pulled Don and Charlie close anyway, urging them to curl around him. He turned his head, kissing Charlie languidly but firm, needing to reassert some control, if only to himself.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss and snuggled into Cooper's side, continuing to pet his chest while Cooper kissed Don. He briefly reached across to touch his brother's arm, squeeze his hand gently before turning his attention back to Cooper.  
  
"So," Don started, pushing Coop's hair off his forehead, "the toys didn't do much for you, huh?"  
  
Throwing his head back against Charlie's shoulder, Billy laughed. "Totally worthless." But his eyes glittered as he tugged Charlie's hand up to his lips. "Thanks." He paused, nibbling on Charlie's finger, nipping at it gently. "I love you," he whispered, rolling back a little and urging Charlie to crawl over him, sandwiching him in the middle once again.  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said softly. He offered a smile and another kiss before turning his head to face Don. "And you. Love you."  
  
Don smiled, cupping Charlie's face in his hands as he leaned over to kiss him. "With everything I am," he whispered before propping himself up and leaning over to kiss Billy. "Love you."  
  
"Love you back," Billy replied, running his thumb over Don's lips.  
  
Charlie snuggled into Don's side, reaching back to wrap Billy's arm around his waist. He fell asleep almost instantly, warm, safe, and loved.


End file.
